Buckle Up
by The Emcee
Summary: Masamune knows that Yukimura isn't the brightest Crayola in the pack. That's why he decides to try and teach his adorably dumb boyfriend more about cars, that way he would be able to more self-reliant should Masamune not be around in a sticky spot. Naturally, things don't go in the direction he had planned them to, not that he's complaining in the end. Yaoi. Complete. One-shot.
Title: Buckle Up

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Masamune/Yukimura

Rating: M for sexual content

Summary: Masamune knows that Yukimura isn't the brightest Crayola in the pack. That's why he decides to try and teach his adorably dumb boyfriend more about cars, that why he would be able to more self-reliant should Masamune not be around in a sticky spot. Naturally, things don't go in the direction he had planned them to, not that he's complaining in the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So, here's the Masamune/Yukimura fic in the mechanics verse (that's what I'm calling it). If you haven't read "I'll Give You a Ride If You Want" or "Joy Ride", I recommend them, but you don't have to read them in order to read this story. As per usual, this is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below, and enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Buckle Up**

 **~…~**

Effortlessly, Masamune popped open the hood of Yukimura's car and propped it up. Yukimura was standing beside him and gazing at the exposed parts with confusion. It almost made him laugh. Masamune was all too well aware of how little Yukimura knew about cars. Actually, his boyfriend didn't know much when it came to common sense and a few other subjects. Math? Nope, he sucked at it. Science? Well, he almost blew up the Chemistry lab in his senior year, so no again. He was good in history and great in gym, health not so much though.

It wasn't Yukimura's fault; he was just incredibly gullible and naïve. If there was one thing he was good at, it was martial arts. He kind of had to be considering his father, Shingen, runs a dojo and his uncle, Sasuke, thought he was some kind of ninja even though he was really just Shingen's assistant. That didn't stop him from sneaking up on Masamune every chance he got and not so subtly bragging about it afterwards.

So, all in all, Yukimura didn't know much about the outside world. That wasn't a bad thing, but it made Masamune worry about him. There were plenty of people who were willing to take advantage of a good heart like Yukimura's and he wasn't going to let that happen, not while he was still alive and kicking anyway. While he may not be able to get Yukimura to adopt a more realistic view of people and the world around them, he could teach him about other things in life to help him get along better.

That was why he suggested to Yukimura a few weeks ago that he teach him more about the inner workings of cars, his car specifically. Work had been busy the past two weeks, so it had taken him longer to get started, but now he had the time.

"That's how you prop the hood up," Masamune said with a tiny smirk as he flipped the switch to their garage door. Slowly, it started descending and within seconds it was just the two of them in their garage at home.

"I know how to prop my hood up, Masamune," Yukimura stated simply. His eyes ran over all of the inner organs of his Mazda somewhat apprehensively. "It's everything else I don't get…"

When Masamune had suggested that he do this, Yukimura had been most eager for them to begin. He was aware of his own ignorance and Masamune figured that that was a start. At least he knew that he wasn't up to speed on things and he was willing to learn. That didn't stop him from feeling uncertain though. Masamune returned to Yukimura's side, his hands on the edge of the hood propping him up.

"Well, don't worry. You've got an expert with you," Masamune told him, his smirk fully blown. "So, you've been around me at work enough to, hopefully, pick up some stuff. Do you recognize anything?"

"Yes! That's the battery, isn't it?" Yukimura asked, his eyes brightening as he pointed…not at the battery but…

"No, that's the engine. The battery is the smaller one in front. It has the clamps on it for jumper cables. Positive and negative symbols. Any of this ringing a bell?" Masamune said. He should have known it would go this way. Part of him wanted to laugh; another part of him wanted to sigh.

"Oh. So, the engine is the big contraption," Yukimura mumbled softly.

"Yup. There are different engines, of course, and there are a different variety of them," Masamune explained. "And this," he continued as he grabbed the dipstick and pulled it out, "is your dipstick."

"So that's what you're referring to when you call me a dipstick," Yukimura said as he eyed the thin metal.

"Uh, something like that. Anyway, you use the dipstick to measure how much oil you have in your car and if you need to put more in," Masamune said. "You put it in the oil part and pull it out. Then, you look at it and if it's below the line, you need oil."

"I get it! You put it back in the dipstick hole and remove it to see how much oil you have," Yukimura said, looking and sounding more like a hyperactive puppy. Funny, considering Shingen's love for tigers and how he often called Yukimura his 'young cub'.

"No, no, you don't put it back in its own hole. First, wipe it off, then remove the oil cap, and stick it in," Masamune said and emphasized with a few quirks of his eyebrows and a suggestive grin. Yukimura blushed faintly and focused on where Masamune was tapping his finger, on the oil cap. "If it's right at the line on your dipstick, you're good. If it's below that or hardly even on the stick, then you need oil. And you put your oil in here." Again he tapped the oil cap. "Use a funnel before pouring it in. Got it?"

"Y-yes, I think I do," Yukimura replied, his cheeks still a faint red. Masamune returned the dipstick to its proper place.

"Good! See? It's not so bad, is it? Learning about cars," Masamune said, bumping his right shoulder with Yukimura's left one.

"No, I suppose not. It's just…a lot of stuff to remember," Yukimura said.

"Hey, I'm not going to teach you how to tear apart an engine and put it back together. I'm just showing you the basics so that you're not stuck between a rock and a hard place," Masamune said as he walked over to his work table and wiped his dirtied hands with the rag there. "Unless you want to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. I can help you in that department too." His smirk widened.

"Masamune! Are…are you being serious right now?" Yukimura asked, his face flushing again.

"Maybe. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Masamune said, a suggestive grin on his face.

"It's been since last night! You call that a while?" Yukimura countered, his eyes wide. Despite the fact that he hadn't been a virgin since he was sixteen, after he and Masamune had been dating for about three months or so, he still acted like a blushing virgin. Masamune loved it.

"Yeah, I do. We didn't even have morning sex today. I think you owe me one, especially since I'm doing this for you," Masamune answered, gesturing to the car. Yukimura swallowed.

"Well, that is true…but…the garage?" Yukimura said.

"You say that like we haven't done it in other places before," Masamune said as he approached Yukimura. He stepped in front of him and got in his personal space, grinning all the while.

"Those were all your suggestions!" Yukimura tried to argue, but when his voice pitched it negated it. Masamune leaned in close to him and made Yukimura step back, back, back, until he was pressed against the work table.

"I didn't hear you complaining, especially when I fucked you in the changing room at Kohl's. Or in the bathroom at the bar. And you seemed to really like it when I gave you that hand job in the movie theater last week," Masamune listed, his smirk widening as Yukimura's blush deepened to a darker shade of red. And he was only listing the occurrences that happened in the past month.

"I protested before we…followed through," Yukimura replied weakly. Their lips were almost touching.

"True, but if you really wanted to stop me, you could have. You didn't," Masamune pointed out.

"Yes, but-" Yukimura's response was cut off by Masamune's lips kissing his own.

His muffled protest turned into a needy moan as Masamune pressed their bodies together. Yukimura was all but shoved roughly against the table, pushing it back slightly, but he was fine. Masamune knew that he could take quite the licking and keep on ticking. Not that he was into a lot of painful, kinky shit when it came to sex, but he did like gripping Yukimura's tanned skin and leaving love marks all over his body. Really, when it came to it, the kinkiest they ever got was public sex, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Masamune reached behind Yukimura and started shoving stuff out of the way on the table. Tools and papers fell onto the floor, but he didn't care. Grabbing the back of Yukimura's thighs, Masamune picked him up and plopped him on top of his work table. His lips massaged Yukimura's, their kisses gaining fire and heat and passion. Yukimura's hands tangled in his hair and Masamune growled possessively.

He loved having sex with Yukimura. Hell, he loved Yukimura period. Ever since they had met, when he had first moved to this town, they had shared a connection, an unshakable bond. Even though Yukimura had been a grade below him, Masamune still hung out with him, became fast friends with him, became even more than friends. There were still times, even after almost ten years with the younger man, that he was thankful for having met him, and Masamune secretly thanked Mitsunari for it as well. Had Mitsunari and Yukimura not been friends in highs school, there was a chance that Masamune wouldn't have known him. But he couldn't be sure; no one ever could be when it came to what if's and what could be's.

Anyway, Masamune had found his idealist partner in Yukimura. They matched each other when they wrestled and spared; they tried to outmatch each other in video games, card games, board games, and sports; and they tried to dominate each other in the bedroom. It wasn't much of a contest in the latter section, however; Yukimura was naïve and innocent and Masamune always knew what to say or do to turn him into putty in his hands. Yukimura still put up one hell of a fight, even if he always lost.

"Masa…Masamune," Yukimura panted when they parted from their kisses. Masamune licked from his jaw up to his ear and nibbled on it gently. Yukimura gasped softly, so, so softly, and his hands clutched Masamune's upper arms, his fingers digging into his shirt.

"Yes, baby?" Masamune whispered in his ear before he licked the shell and started nibbling again.

"Are we…are we seriously having s-sex in the garage?" Yukimura asked, his breath coming out in soft pants.

"Damn straight we are," Masamune answered and he traveled to his neck, licking and sucking as he went down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"But…but the windows…! What if someone sees?" Yukimura protested meekly, clinging to Masamune as he began to grind gently against him. Masamune was hardening fully in his pants and jolts of pleasure shot through him as his clothed erection brushed with Yukimura's. It always amused him that Yukimura would always get hard before him.

"First off, if anyone is trespassing on our property, I'll give them a beating the likes of which they've never seen," Masamune quickly reassured him, returning to his boyfriend's lips and kissing him. "Second, who the hell cares what we do at home? If anyone peeks through the garage door windows, they'll get the show of a life time before they get the beating of their life time." Another kiss. "Stop worrying. Just enjoy yourself."

Masamune's hands quickly made away with Yukimura's pants and boxers, opening them and shoving them down to his ankles. He heard and felt Yukimura's shoes being kicked off and fall to the floor before his pants and boxers followed suit. As one hand unbuttoned Yukimura's shirt, the other wrapped around his leaking erection and began stroking it slowly, up and down, up and down, up and down. Yukimura's body shuddered against his own and Masamune placed nipping kisses to his jawline.

When he had Yukimura's shirt unbuttoned completely, his hand shoved it down his arms slightly before he bent and kissed along his collarbone. The hand around his cock was still stroking him slowly, and coupled with Masamune's kisses and nips to his collarbone, Yukimura began to whine in need and desire. His words tumbled softly out of his mouth and they hitched when Masamune's tongue lapped over his left nipple, caressing it gently before his mouth surrounded it, sucking it softly. A high pitched cry erupted from Yukimura's mouth when Masamune's thumb ran over his cock's head, spreading his precum around it before resumed stroking with his other fingers.

Tugging gently at Yukimura's left nipple, Masamune pulled his lips away from it and kissed a trail to the right one, giving it the same treatment as the other. His strokes sped up just a bit and Yukimura thrust his hips upward, trying to gain more speed and friction. Masamune grinned around his nipple as another whine, a louder one this time, escaped his boyfriend. With his free hand, he unbutton his own pants and pulled down his zipper, groaning slightly as his hand traveled over his straining erection. Yukimura's hands glided down his arms to his pants and helped him tug them down.

"No boxers?" Yukimura managed to get out between pants, gasps, and whines. With one final lick, Masamune pulled away from his nipples and stood up.

"Yup. Boxers are boring," he replied.

Stepping closer to Yukimura, crowding him, he pressed their erections together and wrapped his hand around them. His breath hitched as he began stroking them, his movements somewhat clumsy. If he had bigger hands like Motochika or Ieyasu, this wouldn't be difficult, but his hands weren't as larger. They were larger than Yukimura's, and rougher, but not large enough.

"Ah, Ma-Masamune!" Yukimura gasped, and his body shuddered as Masamune stroked them. With his strokes and their cocks rubbing together deliciously, he was a panting, sweaty mess and Masamune loved it. He was panting lightly himself, his lips trembling as he kissed Yukimura's neck and jaw, his other hand gripping Yukimura's thigh hard enough to leave impressions.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Masamune asked him, a small smirk on his face as his eyes drank in the sight of his boyfriend. No matter how many times they had sex, he still loved seeing Yukimura looking so debauched.

"Ma…Masa…" Yukimura gasped and Masamune slowed down his strokes. He didn't want Yukimura coming until he did, and he wouldn't. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Well? Do ya, Yukimura? Do you want me to fuck you on my work table? Do you want to feel me balls deep inside of you? Do you want my cum to fill you up?" Masamune asked him, every question punctuated with a stroke that sped up as it traveled up and slowed down as it went down.

"Y-yes, Masamune! Yes!" Yukimura cried out, his face blushed and his hair sticking to his face and neck, his shirt clinging to his body. "P-please, take me! Please, Masamun-ne!"

"How can I resist that plea?" Masamune teased before he stopped stroking their cocks and pulled away. Yukimura sagged, one of his arms propping him up on the table and his shoulders slumping, a whine escaping him.

"Let me get the lube, babe," he said and he reached over to the metal filing cabinet to the left where the lube sat on top of it. Grabbing it, he uncapped it and poured some in his hand. Coating the fingers on his right hand, Masamune pulled Yukimura forward to the edge of the table with his left hand and gently eased a finger inside of him.

Yukimura gasped as Masamune's finger, cooled by the gel, entered him and explored him, twisting and turning, curling and wiggling about. Another gasp came from his boyfriend as Masamune insert a second finger. He began scissoring him a few times before he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Yukimura's body. A third finger was added and the party really started. Masamune was hitting Yukimura's prostate and the younger man was a panting, sweaty mess as he shuddered and gasped and jerked against his own body. At every sound and movement, Masamune's cock twitch. He was pretty sure he could break a stack of bricks with his dick if he tried; that was how hard he was.

He was almost reluctant to remove his fingers from Yukimura, but he could just finger fuck him all night. Pulling his fingers out of him, Masamune lathered the remaining lube in his hand on his cock and pressed a kiss to Yukimura's lips when he started whining at the loss. Gripping his cock, Masamune eased himself inside of Yukimura slowly, grinning as a euphoric expression crossed his boyfriend's face, a silent moan coming from his open mouth.

Pausing, Masamune pressed kisses all over Yukimura's face as he gave him time to adjust, knowing that he was feeling the pain that sex always brought before the real pleasure started. Kissing Yukimura's lip, Masamune pulled away and nipped at his jaw.

"You good?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Continue," Yukimura panted out. He didn't need any more encouragement.

Masamune withdrew until only the tip of his cock was left inside of Yukimura and he paused, grinning. He waited until Yukimura whined and tried to ride him, but Masamune's hands gripped him and held him to the table. When he trust back into Yukimura, he hit his prostate and moaned in sync with Yukimura, who arms were clutching his shoulders, his finger nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. Pulling out again until just the tip remained, Masamune paused before thrusting in, burying himself as deep inside of Yukimura as he could, his cock brushing his prostate and causing the most delightful moans and gasps to pour from Yukimura's mouth.

He continued thrusting in that manner, until only his tip remained and pausing just a brief second before thrusting back in. Yukimura's moans and pleas were music to his ears and he soaked them up, his body shuddering and trembling as wave after wave of pleasure overcame him. Masamune growled loudly as Yukimura's fingers began gripping his hair and started tugging and pulling it. Damn, did he love it when Yukimura did that; it drove him wild.

Growling again as the pain of his hair being pulled increased, Masamune quickened his pace, not bothering to pause before he thrust back into Yukimura's hot, tight body. His shirt clung to his sweat, sticky body just like strands of his hair stuck to his neck and face, but he liked it. He liked that the garage was hot and that his body was glued to Yukimura's by sweat.

Masamune tugged on Yukimura's ear as one of his hands wrapped around his cock and started stroking it again. He was almost there, he was about to reach his peak and he wanted Yukimura to come with him. He needed it, like he needed air to breathe. His mouth went from Yukimura's ear to his neck, licking and sucking his salty skin. The table moved and the items left on it fell off or rattled as his thrusts became harder and faster. Yukimura's cries filled his ears and his body was burning, the hot, intense fire of pleasure drowning him.

And he allowed himself to drown.

"Come with me, Yukimura," Masamune whispered hoarsely in his ear, his breath hot as it washed over his skin.

Yukimura did not disappoint him; arching his back as Masamune's thumb slid over the slit of his cock, he came, his cum spurting on Masamune's hand, his shirt, and his own stomach. As he came, so did Masamune, buried deep inside of him and his cock brushing his prostate, moaning Yukimura's name as he spilt his seed. His body tensed and shuddered as he reached his orgasm, his cry dwindling down to a silent scream of ecstasy.

Masamune slumped against Yukimura's somewhat steadier frame when he had finished and his pants caressed the tanned, blotchy skin of his boyfriend's neck. Yukimura's arms were wrapped limply around his shoulders, and though his shirt was sticking to him uncomfortably, he didn't mind. Minutes passed by as they both came down from their respective highs and Masamune pressed a kiss to Yukimura's neck.

"Worth it," he said breathlessly. Yukimura huffed out a laugh.

"Perhaps next time, we could try it on your motorcycle," Yukimura suggested and Masamune grinned.

"That's not a bad idea. Glad to see that I've had a positive influence on you after all these years," Masamune said.

"You are a great teacher, Masamune. I enjoy every lesson you give me," Yukimura replied. Masamune stood up on slightly shaky legs.

"Do you now? In that case, shall we continue the lesson?" he asked.

"Wha-?" Yukimura began but he gasped when Masamune picked him up and carried him around his car to his motorcycle as best he could with his pants around his knees.

Plopping his bare on the seat of his motorcycle, Masamune grinned lecherously at Yukimura, who was surprised and clinging to him. His hands squeezed Yukimura's bare ass and he laughed softly at the gasp that came from the younger man.

"I hope you're not too spent, babe, because you'll be doing most of the work this time around," Masamune said. Yukimura turned to him and grinned at him as his face flushed scarlet yet again.

"If that's the case, then buckle your seat belt, Masamune. You're in for a ride," Yukimura said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Masamune responded.

Their lips pressed together in a kiss and Yukimura positioned himself comfortably on Masamune's lap. Neither one of them were anxious to get out of the garage. There were plenty of places for them still left to christen after all.


End file.
